This application describes a display device for displaying game images, and the like, which is, for example, a portable display device that can be carried around by a user, and to a game system and a game process method using such a display device.
A first example game system described herein includes a home-console type game device, a controller device, and a portable display device.
The game device includes a first receiver, a game processor, an image processor, a compression section (e.g., a compression circuit), and a transmitter. The first receiver receives operation data from the controller device. The game processor performs game processes based on the operation data. The image processor generates first game images based on the game processes. The compression section compresses the first game images to generate compressed image data. The transmitter wirelessly transmits the compressed image data to the portable display device.
The controller device includes an image-capturing section, an inertia sensor, at least one operation button, and a transmitter. The image-capturing section is capable of detecting infrared light. The transmitter wirelessly transmits the operation data to the game device, wherein the operation data includes image data from the image-capturing section, inertia sensor data from the inertia sensor, and button data representing button operations.
The portable display device includes an infrared emitter, a receiver, an expansion section, and a display section. The infrared emitter is capable of emitting infrared light. The receiver receives compressed image data from the game device. The expansion section expands the compressed image data to obtain the first game images. The display section displays the first game images obtained by the expansion.
By way of example and without limitation, the game device may be any device that performs game processes, and generates images based on the game processes. The game device may be a single-purpose information processing device for games, or a general-purpose information processing device such as an ordinary personal computer.
By way of example and without limitation, the controller device may include other components, in addition to the components above. For example, the controller device may further include a display and a speaker(s). The image data may be the image itself captured by the image-capturing section, or information obtained from the image (e.g., the marker coordinates to be described below, etc.).
The term portable can refer to a size that can be held in a user's hand and moved around by the user, and the portable device can be moved to an arbitrary position. As will become clear from the discussion below, the example “portable display device” described herein may be used while being moved in a game as in the first to fourth game examples to be described below, or may be used while being fixedly placed (not moved) in a game as in the fifth game example to be described below.
By way of example and without limitation, the game system includes the game device, the controller device, and the portable display device, and may or may not include, for example, an external display device displaying second game images to be described below. That is, the game system may be provided in a form in which an external display device is not included or in a form where it is included.
With the first example configuration described above, the portable display device includes an infrared emitter and a display section, and the controller device includes an image-capturing section, wherein game processes are performed based on image data from the image-capturing section. Therefore, the user can perform game operations by pointing the image-capturing section of the controller device toward the infrared emitter of the portable display device. Here, since the display device is portable, the user can place the display device at an arbitrary position, and can therefore use the controller device while pointing it in an arbitrary orientation. Thus, with the first example configuration described above, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in operations to be performed on the controller device, as compared with conventional game systems in which the orientation in which the controller device can be used may be limited.
With the first example configuration described above, the portable display device only needs to perform at least an expansion process for the image data, and the game processes may be performed on the game device side. Even if the game processes become more complicated, it only increases the computation on the game device side, and does not substantially influence the amount of computation of the image expansion process by the portable display device. Therefore, even if a complicated game processes are required, the computational load on the portable display device side can be kept within a predetermined range, and the portable display device is not required to have high information processing capabilities. This makes it easier to reduce the size and weight of the portable display device, and makes it easier to manufacture the portable display device.
Moreover, with the first example configuration described above, since the first game images are transmitted, in a compressed form, from the game device to the portable display device, the game images can be wirelessly transmitted at a high speed, and the delay from when the game processes are performed until the game images is displayed is kept small.
In a second example configuration, the game system may further include a marker device capable of emitting infrared light. Then, the image processor further generates second game images based on the game processes. The game device further includes an image outputting section. The image outputting section outputs the second game images to an external display device (e.g., a television) which is separate from the portable display device. The game processor controls the light emission of the marker device.
By way of example and without limitation, the external display device is separate from the portable display device, and may include any device, in addition to a television, as long as it is capable of displaying the second game images generated by the game device. For example, the external display device may be formed as an integral unit (in a single casing) with the game device.
With the second example configuration, the game system includes a marker device separate from the infrared emitter of the portable display device, and the second game images are displayed on an external display device separate from the portable display device on which the first game images are displayed. Thus, where the marker device is placed around the external display device, the user can use the controller device while pointing the controller to either one of the two display devices. That is, since the user can operate the controller device while pointing it to either one of the two display devices, the degree of freedom in operations to be performed on the controller device is further improved.
Moreover, with the second example configuration described above, since the portable display device can be placed at an arbitrary position, it is possible to set an arbitrary positional relationship between the two display devices. Therefore, by placing the two display devices at appropriate positions in accordance with the content of the game, it is possible to realize a more realistic operation using the controller device, and to realize a game with better playability (see the fifth game example to be described below). By changing the positional relationship between the two display devices as necessary, it is possible to accommodate various games in which two display devices are used in various positional relationships.
With the second example configuration, since the second game images can be displayed on the external display device, two different types of game images can be presented to the player. Therefore, the game space can be expressed in various methods with two types of game images. Thus, with the second example configuration, it is possible to present to the player game images that are easier to view and easier to perform game operations with.
In a third example configuration, the game system may include two controller devices. Then, the game processor performs the game processes based on operation data received from the controller devices.
With the third example configuration, game operations can be performed while pointing one controller device toward the portable display device, and game operations can be performed while pointing the other controller device toward the marker device. Therefore, when the marker device is placed around the external display device, two players can simultaneously play a game (e.g., the fifth game example to be described below) in which the controller device and the display device are used as a set.
In a fourth example configuration, the game processor may control light emission of the marker device and the infrared emitter in accordance with content of the game processes.
By way of example and without limitation, to control (light emission of the marker device and the infrared emitter) in accordance with content of the game processes includes controlling light emission in accordance with the type of the game program executed by the game device, and controlling light emission in accordance with game status (the object being controlled by the player, the manner in which the object is being controlled, or the status of the game's progress) during execution of the same game program.
With the fourth example configuration, the game device can control which one of the marker device and the infrared emitter is to be lit (or both are to be lit) in accordance with the content of the game processes. Here, depending on the content of the game, only one of the two light-emitting devices, i.e., the marker device and the infrared emitter of the portable display device, may be used. Where two light-emitting devices are both lit, a user may not be able to accurately perform an operation using the controller device because the game device cannot determine from which light-emitting device the image-capturing section of the controller device is detecting the infrared light. In contrast, with the fourth example configuration, light can be emitted from an appropriate one of the two light-emitting devices in accordance with the content of the game processes, and it is therefore possible to accommodate various games, and to prevent operations with the controller device from being inaccurate due to erroneous detection.
In a fifth example configuration, the game processor may generate control data representing control instructions for light emission of the infrared emitter. Then, the transmitter wirelessly transmits the control data to the portable display device. The portable display device further includes a receiver for receiving the control data from the game device. The infrared emitter operates based on the received control data.
By way of example and without limitation, the transmitter may transmit the control data together with the image data, or may transmit it at a different point in time from the transmission of the image data. That is, even when the image data is transmitted, control data is transmitted only when necessary, and does not need to be transmitted together with the image data.
With the fifth example configuration, the game device can easily control the light emission of the infrared emitter by transmitting the control data to the portable display device.
In a sixth example configuration, a portable display device is capable of wirelessly communicating with a game device. The game device receives image data from a controller device including an image-capturing section capable of detecting infrared light, and transmits, to the display device, compressed image data which is obtained by compressing game images generated based on game processes performed based on the image data.
The display device includes an infrared emitter, a receiver, an expansion (decompression) section, and a display section. The infrared emitter is capable of emitting infrared light. The receiver receives the compressed image data from the game device. The expansion section expands the compressed image data to obtain game images. The display section displays the game images obtained by the expansion.
With the sixth example configuration, as with the first example configuration, the portable display device includes an infrared emitter and a display section, and the controller device includes an image-capturing section, wherein the game processes are performed based on the image data from the image-capturing section. Therefore, as with the first example configuration, the user can place the display device at an arbitrary position, and can therefore use the controller device while pointing it in an arbitrary direction, thus improving the degree of freedom in operations to be performed on the controller device.
With the sixth example configuration, as with the first example configuration, the portable display device does not require high information processing capabilities, thus making it easier to reduce the size and weight of the portable display device, and making it easier to manufacture the portable display device. With the sixth example configuration, since the game images are transmitted, in a compressed form, from the game device to the portable display device, the game images can be wirelessly transmitted at high speed, and the delay from when the game processes are performed until the game images are displayed is kept small.
In a seventh example configuration, the display device may further include a touch panel, an inertia sensor, and a transmitter. The touch panel is provided on a screen of the display section. The transmitter wirelessly transmits to the game device operation data including touch panel data and inertia sensor data. Then, the game device performs game processes based on the operation data. With the seventh example configuration, the portable display device can function also as a controller device. For example, when the display device is used in the game system, the user can perform operations by moving the display device itself while looking at the screen of the display section, or the display device can be used as a display such that it is placed at an arbitrary position and another controller device is used while being pointed toward the display device. That is, with the seventh example configuration, a multi-purpose device can be provided as it can be used either as a controller device or as a display device.
In an eighth example configuration, the game device may wirelessly transmit game sounds generated based on the game processes to the display device. Then, the receiver of the portable display device receives the game sounds from the game device. The portable display device includes a speaker(s) for outputting the received game sounds.
With the eighth example configuration, the game sounds wirelessly transmitted from the game device to the display device may be transmitted in a compressed form, or may be transmitted in an uncompressed form.
With the eighth example configuration, as with the game images, the game sounds can be outputted from the display device.
In a ninth example configuration, the portable display device may further include a microphone. Then, the transmitter of the portable display device wirelessly transmits sound data detected by the microphone to the game device.
With the ninth example configuration, the sound data wirelessly transmitted from the controller device to the game device may be transmitted in a compressed form, or may be transmitted in an uncompressed form.
With the ninth example configuration, the sounds (microphone sounds) detected by the microphone of the portable display device are transmitted to the game device. Therefore, the game device can use the microphone sounds as game sounds, or use a result of performing a sound recognition process on the microphone sounds as game input(s).
In a tenth example configuration, the display device may further include a camera and a camera image compression section. The camera image compression section compresses camera images captured by the camera to generate compressed captured image data. Then, the transmitter of the portable display device wirelessly transmits the compressed captured image data to the game device.
With the tenth example configuration, camera images captured by the camera of the portable display device are transmitted to the game device. Therefore, the game device may use the camera images (or portions thereof) as game images, or use a result of performing an image recognition process on the camera images as game input(s). With the tenth example configuration, since camera images are transmitted in a compressed form, the camera images can be wirelessly transmitted at high speed.
In a twelfth example configuration, the display device may include a plurality of front surface operation buttons, and direction input devices capable of specifying directions. The plurality of front surface operation buttons are provided on a front surface of the display device, on which a screen of the display section is provided. At least two of the front surface operation buttons are provided on opposite sides of the screen. The direction input devices are provided on the front surface on opposite sides of the screen. Then, the operation data further includes button data representing operations performed on the plurality of front surface operation buttons and direction input device data representing operations performed on the direction input sections.
With the eleventh example configuration, the operation buttons and the direction input devices are provided on opposite sides of the screen of the display device. Therefore, since the player can operate the operation buttons and the direction input sections (typically with the thumbs) while holding the display device, it is possible to easily operate the operation buttons and the direction input sections even while moving the display device.
In a twelfth example configuration, the display device may further include a plurality of back surface operation buttons and a plurality of side surface operation buttons. The plurality of back surface operation buttons are provided on a back surface of the display device. The back surface is a surface opposite to the front surface of the display device, on which the screen of the display section and the touch panel are provided. The plurality of side surface operation buttons are provided on a side surface extending between the front surface and the back surface. Then, the operation data further includes data representing operations performed on the plurality of back surface operation buttons and the side surface operation buttons.
With the twelfth example configuration, operation buttons are provided on the back surface and the side surface of the display device. Therefore, since the player can operate these operation buttons (typically with the index fingers or the middle fingers) while holding the display device, it is possible to easily operate the operation buttons even while moving the display device.
In a thirteenth example configuration, the display device may further include a magnetic sensor. Then, the operation data further includes magnetic sensor data.
With the thirteenth example configuration, the display device includes the magnetic sensor, and the magnetic sensor data is used in game processes in the game device. Therefore, the player can perform game operations by moving the display device. Since the game device can determine the absolute attitude of the display device in real space from the magnetic sensor data, it is possible to accurately calculate the attitude of the display device by using the inertia sensor data and the magnetic sensor data, for example.
In a fourteenth example configuration, the inertia sensor includes, for example, a 3-axis acceleration sensor and a 3-axis gyrosensor. Of course, other inertia sensors may be used.
With the fourteenth example configuration, by using two types of sensors, i.e., an acceleration sensor and a gyrosensor, as the inertia sensor, it is possible to accurately calculate the movement and the attitude of the portable display device.
This application also describes various examples of methods involving, for example, the various game system configurations described above.
According to the systems and methods described herein, a portable display device is provided with an infrared emitter, and game images are displayed on the display device so that it is possible to use a controller device while pointing it in an arbitrary direction, and it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in operations to be performed on the controller device.
These and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.